The Perfect Day
by sallyskellington137
Summary: Kat has a strange request for Daemon. It involves The Source, wedding gowns, and a shape shifting Daemon. Though he protests at first, Daemon just can't say no to his Kitten. Read to find out just what it was that Kat had asked of Daemon, and what this request will stir up. Super Fluffy! Dedicated to Everlatingeverdeen.


**Hey everyone! So I was sitting up late, reading fanfiction of course, and something I had thought of after reading the epilogue in Opposition popped into my thoughts. This is what that is :) I hope you enjoy, but sadly this is a one shot. If any of you guys have a suggestion for a story you want, feel free to leave your idea in the reviews. **

**This story would not be possible without: Jennifer L. Armetrout; she owns the characters, the plot, and the rights to Daemon. Sigh.**

**Also, thank you to Everlastingeverdeen, who git me hooked on the Lux Series to begin with.**

**Reviews=Happiness**

**Love Always,**

**Sally Skellington**

"Kitten. I love you, I'd go through Hell for you. I have, and will, kill for you. But I am not wearing a dress for you." Daemon tried to explain to his fiancé, but she was having none of it,

"Oh don't be baby; you technically wouldn't even be wearing it! All I want you to do is make yourself look like me with that alien mojo of yours so I can see what I'll look like in these wedding dresses. That way I can see if I like it without having to go try on dresses, I'll know exactly what I want when I walk into the bridal store." Kat calmly explained,

"But isn't there some superstition about grooms seeing their bride in her dress before the wedding? You don't want to jinx it do you? Cause with our luck, Kitten, that superstition might turn out to be true." Daemon stated, desperately trying to sway Kat,

"That superstition won't matter if you don't look at yourself while you look like me. Besides, you would never let anything happen to us on our wedding day." Kat claimed as she looped her arms around Daemon's neck, "Please Daemon?" she begged. Darn it, Daemon couldn't stand it when she begged,

"Alright, you win Kitten," he surrendered, wrapping his arms around her waist, "but," He leaned in close, their noses brushing as his brilliant green eyes burned into hers, "you owe me big. Got it Kitty-Kat?" he teased, brushing his lips against hers briefly before pulling away entirely.

Kat stood there dazed for a moment before her senses returned to her and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Letting out a breath, Kat went to go grab the bridal magazines she had been leafing through and occasionally tabbing when she found something she liked. Meanwhile, Daemon went and sat on their bed, picking up some romance novel Kat had been reading before she had spontaneously made the request for Daemon to shape shift into her form wearing different bridal gowns. He was a slightly shocked at the genre and over all plot of the story,

"I thought you didn't do alien books?" Daemon said, lifting the book to show her,

"What can I say, it kind of grew on me." She replied, taking a seat next to Daemon and opening up the first magazine to show to Daemon,

"Okay, this one first"

Daemon sighed but stood to take form none the less. Soon, Katy was staring at an exact replica of herself, though the one across from her was wearing a beautiful gown. The dress was nice, but upon closer inspection, she found the neckline plunged a little too deeply for her liking.

"Okay this one's a no, let's move on."

Daemon groaned.

About ten dresses later, Katy was growing discouraged, and Daemon was becoming frustrated,

"Kat, why are you stressing so much over this? You look beautiful in everything." Daemon stated as he sat next to the real Kat's sprawled out form,

"Because, Daemon, this day needs to be perfect, it's our wedding day."

"To me, it'd be perfect if you just wore nothing." Daemon said suggestively,

"Yeah I'm sure your family would appreciate that." Kat replied dryly, to which Daemon only chuckled,

"It'd be memorable, that's for sure." Kat turned her face to glare at him slightly before burying her face into her pillows once again.

"Listen, Kat, when we got married in Vegas, even though Daedalus was breathing down our necks and the worst was just around the bend, that day, is still one of the best days of my life. Sure it turned crappy when we got back to the real world, but Kat, it was perfect to me. At that little church with you wearing your 'MY BLOG IS BETTER THAN YOU VLOG' t-shirt. It was perfect Kitten, so don't stress yourself out over it, because it'll still be perfect, it'll be better than perfect."

Kat was almost in tears after everything Daemon had said, it made her heart jump and she felt the urge to kiss him. Instead though, she turned around and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent and becoming calm from it,

"You say the sweetest things sometimes,"

"One of my many talents."

Kat would've disagreed or maybe she would've called him a jerk, but he was just so pleasantly warm and the beating of his heart, in sync with hers, was lulling her to sleep.

"I love you, Daemon" She said as she slipped into sleep,

"I love you too, Kitten."

**Okay kind of short but still fluffy :) Like I said before, please review and feel free to leave me suggestions too!**

**Reviews=Happiness**

**Love always,**

**Sally Skellington**


End file.
